For the attachment of fastener elements, such as in particular rivet elements to components of sheet metal or fiber composite materials, one previously assumed that it is necessary to form an opening in the component for the fastener element. For components of fiber composite materials in particular, a procedure of this kind is however associated with considerable disadvantages because discontinuities arise at openings in the material, which considerably weaken the material and indeed at positions where, as a result of the fastener elements, a particularly high material strength is actually required.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a possibility of attaching fastener elements, such as in particular rivet elements, to components in such a way that the components do not have to be weakened in a disadvantageous manner and indeed it should in particular be possible to attach fastener elements to components of fiber composite materials.
This object is satisfied by the invention by a rivet element having a rivet section (11) which tapers in the direction towards a tip which is formed at least regionally as a spike which tapers in the direction towards a tip and which can be dilated by means of a die button (31); by a component assembly comprising a component (51) of fiber composite material and a rivet element having a rivet section (11) which tapers in the direction towards a tip which is formed at least regionally as a spike which tapers in the direction towards a tip and which can be dilated by means of a die button (31); by a die button having a rivet section (11) which tapers in the direction towards a tip which is formed at least regionally as a spike which tapers in the direction towards a tip and which can be dilated by means of a die button (31), the die button having a dilation section (33) for the dilation of the spike of the rivet element, with the dilation section (33) being itself formed at least regionally as a spike which tapers in the direction of a tip; and also by a method for the attachment of a rivet element to a component (51) of the fiber composite material in which a rivet element and a die button (31) are each provided with a section formed as a spike, are pressed into a component (51) with the spike of the rivet element being dilated by means of the spike of the die button (31) for the formation of a rivet connection.